callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Shield
The Assault Shield is a special primary weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Strike Team. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It functions quite similarly to the Riot Shield of previous games with one major addition: the ability to plant the shield on the ground to serve as a barricade. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Assault Shield can be found and used in "Celerium". It can also be unlocked in the customized loadout section if the player successfully completes five challenges in "Odysseus". Multiplayer The Assault Shield is unlocked at level 34. It is classified as a Special in the create-A-class section. Compared to the Riot Shield, the Assault Shield is more mobile as it weighs less. Much like the Riot Shield, it will provide some degree of resistance to bullets, explosions and the radiation emitted from the Guardian scorestreak. Its effectiveness is highly dependent on the player's stance and is most effective when used in a crouched position; concealing the player's feet from threats. The player can melee with the Assault Shield, and it takes two hits to kill an enemy with full health in Core game modes and one in Hardcore game modes. While the player may plant the shield at their feet by pressing the "fire" button for cover, it serves little benefit as it takes time to plant. There are limitations where the player can mount a shield (such as in a doorway or on an uneven surface) and it is easily destroyed while on the ground. When carried, cracks in the shield left by enemy fire can greatly hinder the player's view. Like other Special weapons, the Assault Shield can be prestiged at weapon level 6. There is no harm in prestiging it as there are no attachments lost and there is still the benefit of continuing to gain XP and progress towards the Marksman challenge. Depending on playstyle, players may choose many different perks; for example, if the player is fond of using the Assault Shield as a melee weapon, then Lightweight, Ghost, Extreme Conditioning or Dexterity perks can prove very useful because they increase the speed & agility of the player as the weight of the Shield makes it difficult to move, and Ghost is recommended because when the Shield is placed, Ghost hides it from the mini-map and fades the cursor that would usually appear above friendly tactical and assault units (e.g. Trophy systems, C.4., etc.). Using Concussion Grenades along with Tactical Mask and Fast Hands may help significantly to slow enemy's movement to either catch up with running ones or flank them and melee them while they are almost completely vulnerable. Alternatively, the player may use the Assault Shield as a way of drawing fire and then switching to another weapon or equipment (such as a pistol or Combat Axe) at the right moment, where Fast Hands can again be a great aid. It is worth noting that the Assault Shield blocks bullets from behind when on the player's back, similarly as how the Riot Shield does in other games. Camouflages Camouflages are available for the Assault Shield, and are completed by doing the following actions: *DEVGRU - Get 5 kills with Assault Shield. *A-TACS AU - Get 10 kills with Assault Shield. *ERDL - Get 15 kills with Assault Shield. *Siberia - Get 20 kills with Assault Shield. *Choco - Get 30 kills with Assault Shield. *Blue Tiger - Get 40 kills with Assault Shield. *Bloodshot - Get 50 kills with Assault Shield. *Ghostex: Delta 6 - Get 75 kills with Assault Shield. *Kryptek: Typhon - Get 100 kills with Assault Shield. *Carbon Fiber - Get 1000 score from blocking enemy fire. *Cherry Blossom - Get 25 Combat Axe Kills while holding the Assault Shield. *Art of War - Get 25 Shield Bash medals by killing the player shooting at your Assault Shield. *Ronin - Get 25 kills with the Assault Shield and no Perks equipped. *Skulls - Get 25 kills with the Assault Shield and no weapons equipped. (Also includes Lethal equipment and Secondary Tacticals via Tactician) *Gold - Complete all Camo unlocks for the Assault Shield. *Diamond - Complete all camo unlocks for all Specials (including Combat Knife). Gallery Assault Shield BOII.png|The Assault Shield in first person Assault Shield Deployed BOII.png|A planted Assault Shield MSMC Reflex Sight BOII.png|A player behind an Assault Shield Assault Shield planted BOII.png|A planted Assault Shield bearing custom emblem and clan tag. Emblem and tag are also on the handle, visible to the user. Note the embedded front lights that are always on, but more visible in a dark environment. Assault Shield first-person emblem and clan tag BOII.png|Showing the placement of the clan tag and emblem when chosen Call of Duty: Strike Team The Assualt Shield returns in Call of Duty: Strike Team, being called the "Riot Shield" like its counterpart fromthe Modern Warfare series. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Assault Shield reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, reusing the same model as the one used in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, though it is unavailable to the player. The Assault Shield can be seen at the beginning of Lotus Towers, wielded by the NRC Riot Troopers. It is also used by some enemies found in Combat Immersion, and can be seen in the multiplayer map Breach, resting next to the bar. Gallery Assault Shield Prop BO3.png|The Assault Shield found in Breach Assault Shield Lotus Tower BO3.png|A NRC Riot Trooper using the Assault Shield Assault Shield Combat Immersion BO3.png|An enemy using the Assault Shield in Combat Immersion Gallery Ballistic Shield third person BO4.png|Third person view of the Ballistic Shield. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Assault Shield can ricochet bullets for a kill as shown here. *When an Assault Shield is "destroyed", the only part to break is the planting mechanism. The shield itself remains with the same damage as it had before. *If the player picks up the Assault Shield in "Celerium", they can possess three weapons for the rest of the mission. *In campaign, if the player is holding an assault shield and uses an Ammo Crate to refill their ammunition, then the HUD's ammo section will display 2 carried shields (1 held and 1 in reserve). Despite this, only one shield is actually carried by the player. *The Assault Shield can deflect the deadly flood water on Hydro. It must be planted in calm water; the player can take cover behind it and survive, as shown here. This was patched in a later update. *If the shield is heavily damaged, picking it up and planting it again will restore its health to full. *Using a Hellstorm missile or similar killstreak will clear the visor of bulletholes. Call of Duty: Strike Team *The Assault Shield appears to have the DEVGRU Camouflage by default. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment